This invention relates to centrifugal blowers and to fuel cells incorporating same.
Centrifugal blowers, or centrifugal fans, are a well known type of device for providing a flow or movement of a gaseous medium. A common type of centrifugal blower includes a housing having an axially directed gas inlet and a radially directed gas outlet, an impeller disposed within the housing for drawing gas at a first pressure into the inlet and expelling gas at a second higher pressure through the outlet and a motor for driving, i.e., spinning, the impeller. Variations of this general type of centrifugal blower are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,572; 5,839,879; 6,877,954; 7,061,758; 7,351,031; 7,887,290; 7,891,942, and, U.S. 2006/0051203, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Centrifugal blowers in single unit and multiple independent unit configurations have been disclosed as components of cooling systems for computers, servers and other heat-generating electrical and electronic devices and equipment. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,525,935; 7,184,265; 7,744,341; 7,802,617; 7,864,525; 7,885,068; 7,948,750; 7,902,617; and, 7,885,068, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Centrifugal blowers of the general type referred to above have been disclosed as components of fuel cells, of both the polyelectrolyte membrane (PEM) and solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) types, where they function in one or more capacities, e.g., providing a flow of an oxidizer-containing gas such as air to the cathode elements of the fuel cell assembly and/or a flow of gaseous or vaporized fuel to its anode elements, recycling unspent fuel to the anode elements of the fuel cell assembly, providing a stream of cool air for cooling the fuel cell assembly or providing a stream of hot gas for vaporizing a liquid fuel prior to the external or internal reforming of the fuel to provide hydrogen for the operation of the fuel cell assembly. Fuel cell-blower assemblies featuring one or more centrifugal blowers are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,497,971; 6,830,842; 7,314,679 and 7,943,260, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.